


Conspiracy

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: (prompt) Slade conspires with Thea of all people to get Oliver and Felicity to break their "let's take it one step at a time rule" by putting them in a situation for Oliver to propose to her again.





	Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> well, i’m not sure how i feel about it, but i hope y'all like it anyway

“What do you want?”

“Now now there’s no reason to be testy,” Slade muttered.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Thea spat.

Slade and Oliver might have been on better terms, but that didn’t mean she had to like him. He was crazy, first of all, and had murdered her mother right before her eyes. There was no way she was going to be forgiving this man anytime soon.

“I want to discuss your brother and Ms Smoak,” he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I’m listening.”

“Oliver is pussyfooting around asking Ms. Smoak to marry him again,” he shook his head.

Thea let out a sigh, “I know, but what the hell are you going to do about it?”

“They need a little push.”

She quirked a brow, “Are we going to parent trap them?”

He stared at her as if she were an idiot.

“You know, trick them into going somewhere romantic. Preferably somewhere that makes them remember something important from their past,” she couldn’t help but swoon at the idea.

Thea really was a hopeless romantic at heart.

“You are a strange young woman,” Slade shook his head.

“Then what was your plan!” she scowled, “And if you say anything about kidnapping Felicity, I swear I will walk out of this room right now.”

He gave a nonchalant shrug.

“What makes you think I would agree to that?”

“She would be perfectly safe.”

A nagging in her stomach told her not to trust him. As much as she wanted to push her brother in the right direction, she wasn’t going to allow him to scare the life out of both him and Felicity.

“There’s got to be a better way,” she said, crossing her own arms.

“Ms. Queen, I have a plan set forth, I would like your help, but if you’re going to argue with me then you can leave.”

She scowled further, feeling like a cat with it’s back arched and it’s fur on end. “I don’t want you to scare them!”

“But that is the point.”

* * *

Apparently, Slade was trying to prove some kind of point to him. He didn’t understand why his mentor, the man that used to be his friend and was now rebuilding their relationship with him, seemed so hell bent on messing with him.

_How much time will you waste until you take the leap?_

What did he even mean by that?

Oliver slammed his helmet down onto his head and climbed onto his bike. He zipped down the street. A dark blur with red zig zagging lights speeding through Starling.

_Your Ms. Smoak is not in any danger, but you may want to fetch her._

Then there was Thea. She had been looking guilty in the office all day. He knew her guilty look so well. She had the same look on her face when she rode a bike through their family home and knocked over one of Moira’s vases. One of the very expensive and irreplaceable vases. He didn’t want to believe that she had something to do with this, but then why would she have looked so guilty?

Oliver pulled up to the abandoned Queen Mansion. This was the place Slade directed him. He was starting to feel Deja Vu. The mansion looked the same as the last time he was there. Someone had been keeping the yard clean, but it seemed that no one had bought the million dollar home.

He rushed inside and found Felicity standing in the foyer.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She walked towards him quickly and nodded, “Yes, I’m fine…. I was leaving one of the buildings I was looking at for the future home of Smoak Tech when he came out of nowhere. He didn’t hurt me just startled the crap out of me,” she sucked in a breath, “Ms. Smoak you are wasting your time,” she imitated his accent, “I am not the only one that thinks so.”

“Thea,” Oliver let out a breath.

Felicity gave him an odd look.

“She was looking guilty all day,” he shrugged, “But… more importantly you’re okay.”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Standing there in the dark, dusty foyer, he thought about the last time he was there. It had been Slade’s doing then too. He stood there in front of Felicity and uttered those three words for the first time. In that moment he hadn’t been sure if he meant those words. He needed to say them to get Slade to take Felicity. But here and now, he knew more than ever that he loved her with everything he had.

“Wasting time…. taking a leap…” he muttered out loud.

“Are _you_ okay?” she asked.

“Yes… I’m just… putting the pieces together,” he sighed, “I know why they did this.”

She frowned.

“Do you remember the last time we were here?”

“Of course I do…” a flash of heartbreak crossed her eyes and he wished that he could have taken that moment of hurt back. He never meant to cause her pain when he said _I love you._

“I love you, Felicity,” he cupped her cheek, “I’m sorry for hurting you then, but I can say without the slightest hesitation that I love you more than anything,” his thumb moved across her cheekbone.

He leaned in and pecked her lips gently.

“I love you too,” she mumbled against his lips, “But that doesn’t tell me why Thea and Slade were conspiring against us.”

He chuckled, “More like for us…. they want me to propose to you.”

She leaned back and looked him in the eyes. After a moment she shook her head.

He frowned.

“I think it’s a good idea to take this place… and make a new memory, a happier memory, but Oliver it’s my turn,” she got down on her knee in front of him.

Oliver thought his heart was going to pound right out of his chest.

“I don’t want to waste anymore time. I thought it was important to take things slow because of how fast we went last time, but things are different this time around. We learned, we grew, and we have everything we need to have a lasting, loving relationship. The life we live… it’s dangerous… and we don’t know what could happen tomorrow. Which is why I ask… Oliver Queen… will you marry me?”

Happy tears burned in his eyes. He leaned down and scooped her into his arms. Their lips met and he spun her gently before placing her back down on her feet.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“That’s a hell yes,” he smiled and kissed her again.

Just then his phone started to ring. He groaned, but pulled out his phone anyway. Thea’s name and picture appeared on his screen.

“Hello?”

“Ollie…. I just want to say that I’m sorry and he wasn’t supposed to scare Felicity.”

“It’s okay, but we’ve decided not to get married.”

“What-”

He hung up on her.

Felicity giggled and smacked his arm, “You’re terrible.”

“Let her squirm for a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


End file.
